


另类结盟

by nicole666



Series: Stargate Atlantis同人 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites, Human Experimentation, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole666/pseuds/nicole666
Summary: John再次被女王虫咬，治疗后产生了后遗症，而这个后遗症并不像他想象的那么简单。Todd知道John在向女王转变但他选择隐瞒，他乐见其成。Michael也来参合一脚，他加速了John的转变并在给他的药中加了些其他东西，使得John有了发情期，还会对第一次发情期的交配对象产生终生依赖。要么死，要么选择一个幽灵和自己交配，John陷入了困境。
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, Michael Kenmore/John Sheppard
Series: Stargate Atlantis同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727797
Kudos: 3
Collections: Stargate, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis hurt John





	1. 入住蜂巢

**Author's Note:**

> 重温一遍SGA突然很喜欢Todd和John这一对，希望他们能在一起！  
> 但是这一对的粮食太少了，于是我决定自己产粮。  
> 想写一个腹黑但对John是真爱的Todd最后HE的文，我试试看吧。

一艘蜂巢战舰的会客室，Woolsey，John、Rodney、Teyla、Ronan等人在桌前严阵以待，桌上还放着几盆瓜果以及几个点亮的烛台。  
并没有等待多久，他们已经熟悉的老朋友——现在是暂时的同盟，被他们取名为Todd的幽灵只身门口进来。  
幽灵Todd依然一身皮大衣，神情倨傲冷酷，他黄色的动物竖瞳匆匆扫过等待他的一行人，最后定格在站在中间的John身上，“John Sheppard。”惯常的叫了John的全名忽视其他人后，他似乎有点疑惑的歪了歪头，“你……跟以前不一样了。”  
John皱了皱眉没说话，Woolsey很显然已经熟悉了这位幽灵不喜欢客套的作风，简洁道：“这正是我们这次找你的原因之一。”

“你们是在请求我暂时庇护John Sheppard。”Todd面无表情的听完Rodney的唠叨，总结到。  
从Rodney的长篇大论里，他了解了大致情况，John Sheppard最近在执行任务中又一次被伊尔图斯虫（Iratus bug）的女王虫咬伤，Carson医生用逆转录酶救治他但是却有了副作用。John的大脑意识能够被附近的幽灵感应到，导致他们每次出任务都被幽灵袭击，而这个针对幽灵发散的大脑意识波范围在持续扩大，再继续呆在亚特兰蒂斯可能会有暴露他们在飞马星系基地的风险，对此他们束手无策，所以在找到解决办法前把他隐藏在满是幽灵的蜂巢母舰是最佳方案。

Todd从进到这里的瞬间就感应到了John的大脑意识，不是人类的更接近幽灵但又有所不同，而最大的变化其实不是这个，是John的信息素味道变化很大，但是这些人类似乎并没有发现，不过他不会好心的说出来就是了。  
其实他很乐于接收John到他的蜂巢住一段时间，但既然是亚特兰蒂斯人主动提出来的，他当然得争取利益最大化。  
至于John的变化到底是怎么回事，等他到了自己的地盘他总有办法搞清楚的，一万多年的漫长生命里他最不缺的就是耐性。

Woolsey轻咳一声，“既然我们已经是盟友关系，那么一般我们认为盟友之间是应该互相帮助的。”  
Todd不太明显的轻笑：“这对我有什么好处呢？”明明是回答Woolsey的问题他却一直盯着正对面的John。  
“喂，别忘了是我们放你自由的，不然你现在还是阶下囚。”Ronan轻拍桌子。  
“呵，那是因为你们意识到地球无法战胜随时可能蜂拥而来的蜂巢战舰，你们需要一个熟悉又不会进军地球的幽灵指挥官，而我是最佳人选。”Todd略微加大了点音量，显然不太高兴这个话题。

“别忘了，要不是我帮你武器化逆转录酶，你怎么会这么快成为幽灵最大联盟的统帅。”Rodney快速插嘴。  
Todd看向Rodney，“对此我表示感激，然而我们都知道，这是为了让我们自相残杀而已。”  
Rodney心虚的错开眼神。  
“不管怎么说，最终的结果是你现在站在了幽灵最大联盟的顶端，如果没有我们的帮助，你不可能做到。“Teyla盯着Todd冷酷的竖瞳，毫不怯弱。  
会客室陷入了一阵沉默。

当事人John咳嗽一声试图打破沉默，“所以这事儿你到底答应还是不答应，给个准话，实在不行大不了我们施行计划B。”  
“什么计划B?"Todd盯着John问。  
“就是把他冰封起来，这样他的大脑就会处于休眠状态。”Rodney说的很气愤，“我不觉得这是个好主意，我们的医生根本不确定什么时候能研究出来个办法，鉴于我们目前对大脑的了解还不到十分之一！你们根本不懂人的大脑有多么复杂，这不是一时半会儿就能解决的事情！"

Todd的眼睛紧盯John略歪了歪头，“John Sheppard可以到我的蜂巢暂住直到你们找到解决办法，但是必须答应我几个条件，一、我只欢迎他一个人，二、把你们对于幽灵和伊尔图斯虫研究的所有资料都拷一份给我；三、不能干涉我们的狩猎捕食。”  
“第三个绝对不行，我们必须阻止他们滥杀无辜。别答应他。”John瞪了一眼Todd然后焦急的看向Woolsey。  
Woolsey沉吟片刻道：“前两个没问题，第三个条件我们不能接受，这不符合我们一贯的信念，我地球的领导和人民都不会答应。”

“那么，第三条改成在没有冲突的前提下不得主动攻击我管辖下的任何蜂巢战舰。”Todd快速回复。  
“成交。”Woolsey答应。  
“等等，就让John一个人在幽灵的蜂巢战舰吗？”Rodney担心的看了看John，又看向Woolsey。

Woolsey看了看John，在后者点头后对Todd道：“我希望你知道，John这次是来做客，应被作为客人优待！他代表我们亚特兰蒂斯或者整个地球，如果我们得知他有任何被冒犯的地方，那么我们会视为这是对我们的挑衅。”

Todd听到这里把头转向Woolsey，Woolsey顿了一下加大音量自信道，“咳，我们在地球上又找到了另一个古人基地，里面武器完备而且配有好几个ZPM，我们正在打造新的战舰并升级亚特兰蒂斯武器系统。”  
Todd当然听得出来这是一个威胁，他有些不悦，不过鉴于他无法证实Woolsey话的真假，所以他没有表现出来，只是面无表情的点头，“我保证John Sheppard会是我最尊贵的客人。”

最后，Woolsey、Rodney、Teyla、Ronan几人忧心忡忡的对John叮嘱了几句后离开。  
“地球真的找到了古人基地和好几个ZPM吗？我怎么没听说。”Rodney问。  
Woolsey翻了个白眼，“这只是个策略说法而已，不过说不定过几天就真的找到了呢。”  
Ronan看向Teyla，“你不觉得Todd不对劲儿吗？他今天一直盯着John。”  
Teyla耸了耸肩，边走边说，“他一直都是只关注John忽略其他人的吧。”

这时候他们还没有意识到John身上正在发生什么以及即将面临什么。


	2. 信息素爆发

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John在慢慢转变为女王而不自知，他散发的女王信息素越来越浓，这让所有幽灵都想亲近他。

同伴们都走了就留自己一个人在阴森恐怖的蜂巢战舰，John觉得一点不怕那是假的，不过作为一个训练有素的军人他还是尽量不露怯，“让我们说清楚，不会有击晕、关监狱什么的吧。”

“你似乎对我有很多误解。”Todd做了个请的手势，礼貌的带着John去他的房间，边走边说，“实际你是我最不愿意为敌的人，而且我一直很欣赏你。”

“呃…对优质储备粮的欣赏吗？”John跟上，“这可不是安慰。”  
Todd似乎被逗笑了，“哈哈，我保证，我永远不会把你当做食物，可以相信我了吗？”  
Todd停下来盯着John的眼睛认真说道。

John一般看不出幽灵的情绪，但是这次他真的从Todd猫瞳般的眼睛里感觉到了他的认真，被盯得有些不自在，他转过头，“你今天为什么一直盯着我？”虽说以前接触中Todd看着他也比别人多，但今天却格外的明显。

“你自己可能没有意识到……你的变化……”Todd说完似乎也没指望听到回答，大步流星的朝前走去。

Todd必须承认他今天对John的关注确实比以前更多，虽说他以前也关注John胜过其他人类，但是今天不一样，今天的John的信息素让他觉得他对John的喜欢似乎在成倍增长，光是看着John他就没来由的心生欢喜。

对，就是喜欢，甚至是爱，Todd本来并不太懂这种复杂的情绪，但是在地球囚禁的半年里，作为Rodney Mckay向他请教问题的报答，他充分学习了很多地球人类的知识，包括人类的各种感情，甚至Mckay还好心的下载了很多电影、书籍供他参考学习。

他享受和John在一起的时间，哪怕是各怀鬼胎的暂时合作或者敌对状态。  
他喜欢John注视着他，一直想找机会干掉他但又拿他没辙。

Todd知道今天这种突然增强的喜欢不太正常，对John的变化以及对自己产生的影响，他有所猜测，但是他还不确定，他需要验证。  
如果真如他所猜测的那样，那无论对他还是对John来说，这都是一件大事。

来到蜂巢2周，总体来说John在Todd的蜂巢过的还算惬意。  
Todd不仅让他住进了规格最高的女王房间，还变着花样给他供应各种人类的吃食，甚至也不限制他的活动范围。

今天是亚特兰蒂斯发来联络讯息的日子，John躺在床上听着Rodney絮絮叨叨的说完一大堆废话最后终于听到了他想要听到的声音。

“John，我是Carson，很遗憾的告诉你我们这边还是没什么进展，我们在考虑也许该找到Michael，毕竟你是在他的实验室被他养的虫子咬的，他算是这方面的专家。”  
很可惜，这次也没有进展。

“那就找到Michael，让他协助解决这个问题。”John一如既往的简洁录下自己的回复信息。

“嘿，你们指挥官不在吗？这个是给亚特兰蒂斯的回复，给你可以吧？”John来到指挥大厅，看到几个忙碌的身影，却并没有看到Todd，之前明明每天都在自己身边晃悠的Todd从三天前起就时常不见踪影。

被问道的幽灵点了点头，“指挥官不在这里，给我吧，我来处理。” 说完他伸手去接John手里拿个类似pad的一个幽灵设备，接过的瞬间两人的手短暂的接触了一下，转瞬即逝。  
John总觉得怪怪的，又说不上来哪里怪。  
回房间的路上，不知道是不是John的错觉，他今天碰到的幽灵是不是有点多？

几天后，更奇怪的事情发生了，John照例去专门给他腾出的空房间去做训练，随便找了个面熟的幽灵来做自己的陪练，两人打着打着对方竟然突然扑上来咬他的脖子！

所幸Todd及时赶来拉开了他们，看到John留着血的脖子Todd似乎异常愤怒，叫人把那个袭击他的幽灵给拖走了。

“让我给你治疗吧。”陪John回到房间，Todd看着还在渗血的脖子伸出手。  
意识到他所谓的治疗是什么意思，John拍开了他的手，“这点小伤过几天就好了，你们就没有绷带什么的吗？”

“我们通常只需要进食就能治疗所有疾病和伤口。”  
“噢，那可真是遗憾。”John闻言皱眉。

“你不想让你的伤口马上治好吗？“Todd不解。  
“我当然希望我的伤口越快恢复越好，但不是以这种方式OK？”John捂着脖子歪着头，“话说你是不是应该解释一下，这他妈的到底是怎么回事？你肯定有事瞒着我，最近你们的表现很不对劲儿。”

“你身上有他的味道，你必须接受治疗。”Todd一副你不治疗我就不会回答你的架势。

两人间沉默蔓延，John放下手，躺倒在床上闭上眼，“行吧行吧，但是治疗完你必须回答我的问题。”  
Todd几乎是有些急切的拉开John的衣服，把进食手放上去。

这种被输送能量的感觉真是一言难尽，舒爽又亢奋，John正在尽量忍住想要溢出口的呻吟，却突然感觉有一个冰冰凉凉的东西在脖子上移动，他瞬间反应过来那是什么一下睁开眼大力推开已经几乎压倒他身上的大个幽灵。

“这样才能消除他的味道。”Todd顺着John的推力起身。  
“你最好解释清楚！”John迅速把衣服穿好，远离Todd。

“我还在研究……”Todd似乎有些犹豫，“你的女王信息素越来越浓了，这对幽灵来说具有很大吸引力。”  
John愣了一下，“女王信息素？那是什么？”  
“就跟你们人类的女性荷尔蒙差不多，但是比那个效果更强，只对我们有效。”

“你是说他攻击我是受到我的……呃 信息素的吸引？可我身上为什么会有女王信息素呢？”John说话声音越来越大，情绪显然不爽。  
Todd歪了歪头，“可能是……另一个副作用？”

John揉了揉头发，焦躁的在房间走来走去，Todd的眼神一直没有离开他。  
“一个副作用还没解决，又来一个！那这个……信息素……越来越浓，会有什么后果？"

“会让幽灵……喜欢你？"  
“这是幽灵的幽默吗？我特么不想要你们的喜欢，一点也不想，而且……刚才那个谁，他咬伤了我，你们管那叫喜欢？”

Todd歪了歪头，“在进化过程中，我们保留了更多动物的特性。”  
John尝试理解这句话的意思，但还是没能完全明白，“动物的特性?喜欢就扑上去？”  
“……大概。”

“所以，你也……？”John猜测刚才Todd是不是也受到了影响。  
“如果我也扑上来就不会只是咬你。”Todd咧开嘴露出一个堪称危险的笑，在看到John后退开始戒备后又缓缓道，“我比他们等级高，更懂得克制。然而并不是所有幽灵都有这么强的自我克制力。”

“那怎么办？”John更烦躁了。  
“我建议从现在开始你最好呆在房间里尽量不出门。”  
“不行，我要回亚特兰蒂斯，Rodney和Carson一定有办法。”John又开始踱步。

最后，两人可以说是不欢而散，John要求立刻把他送回亚特兰蒂斯执行计划B，而Todd不同意，最后双方妥协的结果是再等五天，要是Todd的研究团队还是没有进展，就把他送回去。


	3. 强制转变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael是个喜欢人体实验的家伙，John是他的试验品。

一睁眼看到Michael的情况让John有点懵，他只记得被击晕前蜂巢战舰剧烈晃动了几下。

鉴于之前做客期间也有跟其他幽灵蜂巢正面干仗的情况，John已经习以为常，就他看来Todd心思缜密通常都留有后手不会让自己吃亏，且目前他的实力已经是幽灵中最强，所以他也没怎么太担心。

他还是大意了，没想到会有人侵入到Todd的蜂巢内部甚至进到他的房间，他连对方是谁都没看清直接就被一枪击晕了。

John尝试活动手脚却发现他的手脚都被束缚住了，他似乎正躺在一个手术台上。  
眼看站在旁边的Michael只是默默看着自己挣扎也不说话，John皱起眉头。  
“Michael，好久不见，我得说这可不是一个很好的见面方式。”

“如果不是那个指挥官…啊…你们叫他Todd，我们本可以更早见面。”Michael边说边伸手摸向John的脸，在John偏头后擒住他的下颚把他的脸掰正，力道不大却又让他无法动弹。

“什么意思？跟Todd有什么关系？”  
“哈，你不知道……七天前Todd派人袭击了我的基地把我抓过来，让我和他的团队研究一个有趣的课题。”

看着Michael看自己就像看新奇事物的兴奋神情，John心理有不好的预感，“关于什么的课题？”  
“关于……你。”

“解释清楚。”果然每次和Todd合作都不能指望他会安分守己，John怎么一点都不觉得意外呢。

“你知道，我一直在研究人类和幽灵的混血，本来我没想过这个阶段研究女王的混血，因为女王很特殊，这在我的计划里应该是在我的帝国建立完成之后的课题。”

John的不好预感愈发强烈，“跟我有什么关系？”  
“Todd拿给我的数据显示你目前正在自然转变为女王！但是这种自然转变很缓慢，我有办法加快速度，我等不及亲自动手。”

看到Michael拿着针管过来，针筒里满是颜色怪异的液体，John开始拼命挣扎，“别！不要！Michael！不要这样。”

“你不明白你的价值！转变完成后，你将是集人类、幽灵、古人基因于一体的雌雄同体的女王！还具备女王的繁衍能力，你能助我打造最完美的军队！”Michael情绪亢奋，抓住John的胳膊把液体注入John体内。

“Michael不要这样！我真的会杀了你！”  
药效很快发挥作用，John刚吼完就觉得自己身体似乎被放在火架上烤、又好像全身的骨头都被打碎了，又热又疼。

“嗯……啊……”John死死咬住自己的下嘴，尽量压抑痛苦的呻吟。  
“我期待你的变化，你将是我最完美的王后。”

疼痛产生的生理泪水逐渐模糊了John的眼，模糊了感官，隐约中他似乎感觉Michael捧住他的脸亲吻了他的额头。

看着疼晕过去的John，Michael的亲吻朝下转移，眼睛、鼻尖都一一划过后来到嘴唇，舔着John嘴角的血迹Michael呼吸变得沉重。  
重重吸允几下Michael起身，伸出手反复摩挲John的脸，眼神中溢满痴迷。

John再次醒来的时候，发现自己还是在那个手术台，身上的疼痛已经过去。

“你现在的样子真美。”Michael从阴影中走出。  
“你他妈的到底对我做了什么？”John忍不住爆粗口。

“我只是加快了你变成女王的速度而已。现在的你具备女王的繁衍能力，甚至具备比女王更强烈的信息素，却又没有女王的强大精神控制力，完美。”Michael看着自己的杰作，眼睛放光。

“你……把我变成了一个……傀儡女王？”John想要咆哮却浑身无力。

“你将是我完美的王后，我们会一起统治飞马座星系。”Michael转过身取来一个针管，John无法反抗只能眼睁睁的看着他把一管白色的液体注入自己体内，“把我变回去，不然我真的会杀了你。”

“不要想着变回去，从今以后你就是跟我一样的混血，只有我的身边才能接纳你，你只能呆在我的身边。”Michael注射完轻柔的在John嘴边落下一个吻，“好好休息，等你再次醒来我会带你认识你的新身体。”

John想说什么还来不及说就意识模糊陷入了沉睡。

“我知道你醒了。”  
Michael说完John还是没动静，伸出食指摩挲John的唇，“我可以从心灵感应到你醒了，伪装没有用。”

话音刚落，Michael见John睁开眼愤怒的瞪着自己，扯开嘴角，“至少有一个好消息，你的转变完成后心灵感应不会再是一直开放状态，适应后你可以和我们一样自行控制。”

John没有回答，很明显他现在面临的比心灵感应更麻烦。

“来，我带你看看你的变化。”Michael拉John起身，John站起来才发现他似乎是在一个蜂巢战舰的女王房间，构造和Todd那里的差不多。

镜子里的人全身皮肤呈现淡绿色，五官没有太大变化，头发眉毛都保留了原样，但是眼睛变成了黄色竖瞳。

John摸了摸露出的淡绿肤色的胳膊，滑如瓷器没有体毛，他又掀起黑色短袖，身上也是一样！ 他真的变成了一个外星物种！一个幽灵！

John反手就是一拳，“你他妈！”  
Michael侧身躲开软绵绵的拳头，顺势接住踉跄的John，一手钳住John的双手一手捏住John的下巴，逼他背靠自己看着全身镜。 “最完美的杰作在下面。”

Michael说着一把拉掉John的皮带解开他的裤子，随着裤子的掉落John看到他黑色紧身内裤包裹的形状，确定他的那个男性部位还在悄悄松了口气。

Michael把手伸进他的内裤，来到了他男性象征的下面摸索。  
John一下寒气直冒全身僵硬！随着Michael的细细抚摸，他明显感觉到男性象征的下面少了什么又多了什么！

“感受到了吗？雌雄同体的完美身体！”Michael兴奋的喘息在John耳边响起，让他挣扎的更剧烈了，“我真的会杀了你！放开我。”身后紧贴他臀部的凸起几乎让他气的发抖。

“不要这样！Michael…不要…”  
在感到Michael的一根手指挺进那个刚多出来的穴口的时候，John真的害怕了，“求你，不要……”

“还不到求我的时候John……”Michael边舔着John的耳朵边放纵手指在里面开拓，急切的想要这个窄小的新生穴口尽快为他打开，“到时候你自然会求我……求我狠狠的进入你……我很期待那个时候的你。”

“不会有那个时候！”John前面被玩弄后面被似乎又大了一圈的硬物蹭着根本不敢再有多余的动作来刺激他，只能死死从镜子里瞪着这个混蛋。  
“会有的……生物的本能……谁都无法抗拒。”Michael重重的在John颈侧吸允一口后拖着John来到床边，一把把他扔在床上栖身压上去。

John抬脚就往重点部位踢去，Michael似有所防备，迅速压住John的双腿，John原本就无力的身体被压在床上后又企图伸手去掐Michael的脖子，后者握住他的双手解开自己皮衣上的腰带把John的双手紧紧绑住，拉高举过头顶固定在床上，然后滋啦一声撕裂了John的黑色T恤，又一把报废了John的底裤。


	4. 营救

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd及时救走了差点被强暴的John，然而这其实是Todd的计谋。

“Michael！”John被Michael大力掰开双腿却无力反抗，几乎有些绝望，“NONONO，求你！不要！”

挣扎全被压制，John只能闭上眼睛，他感受到Michael的手指再次进入他下面新长出的处女穴，这次是两根。

“John，我不想让你受伤，所以……乖一点。”Michael压在John身上，一只手在下面进出，一只固定住他的头，说话间舌头已经长驱直入到John的嘴唇，在里面一阵搅动洗劫。

“比我预想的更加美味。”Michael感觉到John身下原本紧致的小穴越来越湿滑，两根手指能轻易进出没有任何阻碍后又增加一根，同时嘴巴也往下移，在John的颈侧和胸部留下一片片湿濡啃咬的痕迹。

John紧闭双眼、咬紧牙关，尽量不溢出一点声音。

就在John觉得今天难逃被强暴的命运的时候，“噔”一声熟悉的击晕枪的声音传来，身上的人倒在了自己身上。  
John睁眼就见Todd粗鲁的把Michael拽开扔在地上，并迅速往他身上又补了两枪。

“John Sheppard，你没事吧？”Todd说着就仔细打量起John，双手还被绑在头顶，上衣变成破布挂在胳膊上，下身不着寸缕，双腿大开，下面多出的小穴上泛着淡淡的水光，脖颈到肚脐整个上半身布满齿印和血迹。

“他竟敢这么对你，我要杀了他。”Todd神情震怒黄色竖瞳几乎冒火，话语间带着浓浓的嘶哑，边说边咆哮着把击晕枪调到杀人模式。

John见状连忙拦下，“等等，先别杀。”万一Michael死了他真的变不回去了怎么办。

Todd手持枪指着地上的人，错愕的看向床上John，“在他对你做了这些之后，你竟然不想杀他？"

“我比你更想杀他，但不是现在，等他把我变回去之后。”John说着不自在的动了下，扭头看向他被绑住的手，“兄弟，你是不是应该先把我解开？”

“这里应该是Michael的蜂巢战舰，你怎么进来的？这里距离亚特兰蒂斯多远？我要尽快回亚特兰蒂斯。"John在房间里找到自己的裤子、外套迅速给自己穿上，尽量忽略Todd一直盯着自己裸体的尴尬。

就在John最后准备拉上亚特兰蒂斯制服拉链的时候，被Todd绿色的大手制止了，“你身上全是他的味道。”说着低头，看样子似乎像是亲上来！

“停！我他妈不在乎你说的什么味道，忽略它。”John伸手抵在Todd胸前，他觉得Todd不太正常，看自己的眼神似乎很热切。

“你不明白……你现在散发着强烈的女王信息素，而你却没有强大的精神力来威慑幽灵。”Todd握住John抵住他的手。

“什么意思？解释清楚。”

“你的信息素让所有幽灵为你着迷，忍不住想要标记你，通常情况下我们的女王只有发情期才会散发这么强烈的信息素，而女王的精神力很强大能够压制所有幽灵没人敢放肆，女王会自己选择发情期的伴侣。”

Todd的另一只手摸上John的脸庞，“但是你的精神力太弱无法压制幽灵，所以你现在不能出现在幽灵面前，意志力低的幽灵会受到你的信息素吸引对你施暴。”

John听完总算懂了，他现在就是幽灵春药，人人都想上他！

Todd看着John怒气冲冲的走过去踹了Michael几脚，嘴角扬起，“如果你被更强大的幽灵标记信息素就会被彻底压制，问题就能解决。”

“怎么标记？”  
“交配。”

“再说一遍？”John歪了歪头，表示不解。  
“交配，用你们的话来说，结合？做爱？”Todd认真解释，“我可以帮你。”

“你说的话我一个字都不信。”John拉上拉链，大步走出去，Todd在后面轻叹一口气然后慢悠悠跟上。

John出去没走几步就碰到四个幽灵，以前在Todd的蜂巢碰到的幽灵一般都是忽略他的，这次这四个显然并不想忽略他，反而还向他围了过来。

“喂喂喂，看清楚，我现在是你们的盟友OK？”John感觉不对劲儿，想要后退却被他们围住，有两个大胆的甚至开始摸向他的脸。

John的力气还没完全恢复，加之一人面对四只幽灵，很快被四人制住，按在墙上。

“滚开。”正当John的衣服被一只手拉开拉链的时候，Todd低沉的声音带着幽灵特有的嘶嘶声传来，四个幽灵愣住，好像梦游刚回神似的止住，然后惧怕的对Todd鞠躬后迅速离开了。

Todd的猎食手摸上John的胸前摸上那些碍眼的牙印，”相信我了，嗯？”

猎食手在胸前让John本能的不敢动，“就算是这样，肯定有其它解决方法的对吗？"John有些沮丧的皱眉。

“交配是唯一能永久解决信息素的方式。”Todd看出John的紧张，手从胸前移动到脸上，“如果你不愿意……临时标记也可以暂时压制信息素。”

John黄色的竖瞳亮起，“临时标记怎么做？”  
Todd用行动回答了他。

Todd一手搂住John的腰一手按住John的头，不顾John瞪大的愤怒双眼，舌头强势的探进他的口中，势如破竹的在他的嘴巴各处扫荡，在确保每个角落都被征服后又逼着他的舌头共舞，像是久未进水的野兽一般大力吸取他嘴里的水分，还逼着他分泌更多。

过于激烈的吻让John头皮发麻、身体里窜出细小的电流，甚至连手脚都有点发软。

不知道吻了多久Todd才意犹未尽的放开John的嘴唇，让他得以大口的呼吸。

吻掉John下巴上流出的津液，Todd的吻继续下移，先是在脖子上移动轻咬，又慢慢下移，直到把之前的吻痕全部啃食一遍又留下自己的印记后Todd咬上John胸前的小颗粒开始玩弄拉扯。

“嗯……”John不知道是爽的还是疼的，轻呼一声，Todd的一只手开始慢慢摸向John的下面。

啪的一声，John受到惊吓似的猛然推开Todd，快速回复了几息拉上上衣拉链，“够了吧？”说着眼神不善的瞟了瞟Todd隔着皮衣都能看出的亢奋凸起。

Todd就像是不知道自己身体发生了什么变化似的，平静的点了点头，站在原地目送John手忙脚乱的离开。


	5. 挑明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd第一次明确自己的态度

John用了三天时间来学习控制心灵感应，在他确定自己不会被其他幽灵轻易探测到后他悄悄找到了关在监牢的Michael。

“John。”Michael见到John很惊讶，“你还没被标记。”

“听着，Todd会送我回亚特兰蒂斯，在到达之前我想知道，你到底在我身上做了什么，怎样才能让我变回去。”

“哈哈，Todd……你还真相信他，嗯？”Michael伸手想要抓或摸John，John后退一步避开，生气道：“你们幽灵是不是就不能好好的回答问题。”

大声喊完John又赶紧左右看了看，压低声音道：“你只需要回答我的问题。”  
Michael笑了，“你带我走，我能帮你。”

“Fine，你是不打算回答我就对了。”John知道Michael是想利用自己救他，且不说Todd会不会放Michael，他会不会送自己顺利回亚特兰蒂斯都还值得怀疑。

跟他说的是现在在回程的路上，5天后抵达，谁也不能保证中间会有些什么变故，他可不会傻到完全相信幽灵，尤其这几天Todd对他越发殷勤的诡异态度。

见问不出什么结果，John转身，“我相信Carson和Rodney总会有办法的。”

“你身上有他的味道，但他为什么没有完全标记你？”John刚走一步，后面传来Michael的问话。

“也许，他不像你……那么禽兽？”John故意讽刺。

“不可能！他跟我一样想要得到你！”见John迈步要走，Michael快速说道，“他利用了我，他借我的手来让你完成转变。”

John转过身，“说清楚。”

“他瞒着你抓我来，逼迫我研究怎样让你完美快速转变，当我完成后他让一个手下假装倒向我，让我带走了你，然后在我把你完全转变成功后，又把你救走。”

Michael见John皱起眉头，双手用力握住监牢的栏杆，“他想要你但又不想让你恨他，他借用了我的手，呵。”

如果Michael说的是真的，那么一切就解释的通了，为什么Todd偷偷抓了Michael，为什么那么容易就有人能轻易进到他房间击晕他，为什么Todd救他的时机那么巧。

但是也不排除这是Michael的挑唆，John心乱如麻，思索片刻道，“你有办法让我变回去对不对？”

Michael露出一个自信的笑，“整个飞马座星系，只有我能帮你。”

“John Sheppard，有什么事吗？”  
John满怀心事，被问到才发现自己不知不觉来到了指挥室，“你们指挥官呢？”他扫了一圈发现又不见Todd的身影。  
“指挥官正在会议室开联盟会议。”

呵，真够忙的。  
John内心吐槽转身准备离开的时候突然想到他现在也算是混血，那么他是否可以驾驶蜂巢战舰呢？天性喜欢驾驶的John有些蠢蠢欲动。

“我能试开一下你们的战舰吗？”John走到指挥桥。  
“这……”指挥桥上的副官显然有些犹豫，不敢做主。

也是，战舰指挥权怎么可能随意交给一个外人呢，John撇了撇嘴正准备放弃，那副官却突然让出了位置，对他说道：“把双手放在这两处。”

John依言把手放上去，瞬间感觉这个战舰的一切都浮现在自己脑海中，能源、武器系统、生存系统、dart战机等关于这个蜂巢战舰一切似乎他都了如指掌。

这种感觉很神奇，跟地球和古人的飞船体验完全不一样，John好奇急了，“该怎么样操作？”

John回头想问右侧的副官，转头却发现副官不知什么时候几乎贴在自己身上，鼻子在自己颈侧轻嗅，吓的John一下就要跳开，双手却被按住。

就在John打算往后来个铁头功的时候，Todd的暴怒声传来，“你们在干什么？”

副官一下手跟被烫似的放开，Todd已经走到近前，他几乎是咆哮着一掌拍飞副官，“谁给你的胆子！”说着直接掏枪。

枪声过后，副官变成了一具尸体，Todd面容狰狞的看向周围还站着的其他幽灵，大声宣告，“谁敢动John Sheppard，这就是下场。”

John看着前面送自己回房间的Todd，心情有些复杂，俩人各怀心思的一前一后。

“临时标记的效果快没了，你的信息素有些外泄，必须避免刚才的事件再次发生。”进到房间关上门，Todd托住John的双肩作势就要吻下来。

“就没有什么别的办法了吗？你不是也有自己的科学团队吗，他们就没有什么办法？”John气急败坏闪开。

“没有。”

“到底是没有还是你不想告诉我？”John大喊。

Todd笑了，“如果是后者呢？”

“这样做你到底有什么好处？侮辱我吗？”John几乎是在咆哮了，“Michael说让他劫走我把变成这样是你的阴谋，你为什么这么做？”

John知道在回到亚特兰蒂斯前他应该和Todd保持和平状态最好，但他就是很暴躁，忍不了，凭什么他要遭受这些，变成幽灵，还是他妈的雌！雄！同！体！

“你认为呢？”Todd看着气急败坏的John歪了歪头。  
“我他妈怎么知道？”John边抓头发边开始踱步。

“你很聪明，肯定能猜到。”  
John看了一眼Todd，嗤笑，“你的表现就是像是……不对，你应该不懂这种感情！不要说你爱上了我。”

“如果我说是呢？我以前就说过，幽灵族有很多是人类不知道的，比如……我们也有感情也有欲望。”

John停下踱步挠头，仿佛听到了什么不可思议的事一般愣愣的看着Todd。

“你救过我，我们合作过很多次，也互相在对方手里吃过亏，我们是对手也是合作伙伴，你对我来说……很特别”。

Todd顿了一下，继续道，“特别到我对你产生了不该有的感情和欲望，然而我知道我们之间没有任何可能性，所以一直尽量压抑自己的感情，但现在不同了！”

Todd的猎食手抚上John的脸，看着John的黄色竖瞳里既认真又热切，“你变成了我的同类……我们可以永远在一起，我们可以一起收编幽灵族统治整个飞马座星系。”

“我一点也不想变成你的同类，而且我一定会变回去的，只要我回到亚特兰蒂斯。”John拍开Todd的手，大声道，“你跟Michael一样想利用我帮你生产军队达成你的野心，我告诉你，这是不可能的。”

“我不需要利用你！我已经找到办法生产军队，不需要你或者其他任何女王，我只是……希望你能呆在我身边。”

Todd眼神坚定而执着，让John感到毛骨茸然，“所以你根本没打算送我回亚特兰蒂斯是吗？”

Todd沉默了一会儿缓缓道：“只要你成为我的伴侣，我可以送你回亚特兰蒂斯看望你的朋友。”


	6. 逃跑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次不太成功的逃跑。

“谁他妈要做你的伴侣。”John气急，一拳就朝着Todd的脸打去。  
Todd侧身闪过，又马上迎来John的踢腿，只能出手去挡，两人一来一往搏斗起来。

“幽灵什么时候还会功夫了？”John使出全部本事，Todd却一直只防不攻却也不落下风，John还隐隐觉得他的招式有些熟悉。

“多亏了Ronan，在地球的时候，他没少找我'切磋’。”Todd轻笑。

两人你来我往好一会儿，相对于John的气喘吁吁，Todd呼吸频率一点没变，最后他一个下踢把John绊倒，在John倒地的时候精准的接住紧紧的把他压在地上。

“学的不错，嗯？”John看着压在身上的Todd，暗暗用力想要掀开对方，却发现对方稳如磐石。

Todd压住John的腿，把John不老实的双手按在头两边，笑的愉悦，“我学到的远不止这些，Mckay给我的电影还教会了我怎样取悦伴侣，我很期待一一实践……和你……”

Todd话音落下的瞬间轻轻的在朝John的耳朵里吹了一口气，舔了舔John的耳廓，收获到一个全身僵硬的John后他的吻转移到嘴唇。

这次的吻不同于上次，没有疾风骤雨，只有温柔缠绵、小心翼翼。  
John企图用舌头把那个一直在自己嘴巴里肆虐的家伙赶出去，却在不知不觉中被带着一起交缠。

滋滋的水声在安静的房间里异常明显，来不及吞咽溢出嘴角的津液也不知道是谁的，但无人理会，两人早已陷入另一番较量。

当Todd冰凉的手深入John衣服内摸上他的腰的时候，John一个机灵陡然清醒，“呜……呜呜。”John扭动着头开始挣扎，一只被放开的手也开始使劲儿推拒。

Todd温柔却强势的把John的双手用一只手按在头顶，另一只手探进John的裤子长驱直入，一下子就摸到了John新生的小穴。

“呜呜呜……”John的貓瞳一下子瞪大，受到惊吓般拼命想摇头，却抵不过身上人的纠缠，嘴巴一直被含着。

Todd的手温柔的揉弄了几下小穴的外阴唇，然后两根手指开始试探着往里深入。  
里面湿滑紧致又温暖的触感，让Todd爱不释手，他耐心的缓慢的一点点开拓，时而抽插时而屈起手指。

“唔……”Todd的舌头突然被咬，血气味儿在两人嘴间蔓延，他轻哼一声略抬起头，在看到John黄色的竖瞳中溢满水汽，似乎下一刻就要落下来后，他的心脏似乎被人捏住一般有些发疼。

本能的Todd觉得他不能让那水珠落下来，否则他的心脏会更疼，也会失去什么重要的东西。  
于是，他的手恋恋不舍的离开了那迷人的小穴，重重的舔了舔John已经红肿的唇，又平复了几下气息，起身。

“我……我不想惹你不快……”Todd想要拉起地上衣衫不整的John，被他一掌拍开，“滚！”  
Todd见John拿一只手臂盖上了脸，一副不想搭理自己的样子，欲言又止的张了张嘴却没发声，转身离开。

“我愿意等……等你愿意成为我伴侣的那天……”  
门合上的瞬间，John听见Todd低沉沙哑的声音。

门合上好一会儿，John坐起身，屈膝抱住自己。

连续两天除了吃饭就一直躺在床上把自己缩成一团，John成功降低了Todd的戒心，第三天他悄悄放倒了门口的一个守卫。

“约法三章，我救你走，你跟我回亚特兰蒂斯把我变回去，成交吗？”  
约翰驾轻就熟的来到Michael所在的监牢，他独自一人逃走是最安全的，只是一方面他需要帮手一方面他即使回到亚特兰蒂斯Carson可能也需要Michael帮忙才能把他变回去。

Michael歪头一笑，“成交。”

“你有什么计划？”出来后Michael跟着John一路躲避巡逻的幽灵，“现在还在超空间行驶中，根本没法逃走。”

“先破坏掉超空间引擎，然后我有办法。”John带着Michael去往超空间引擎所在地，多次和幽灵的战斗让他已经对蜂巢战舰很熟悉。

两人破坏掉超空间引擎，又一路来到Dart仓，Michael看着John走向一个空地，然后一个jumper显形，略微惊讶，“你竟然在这里藏了一个jumper。”

“你以为我会完全信任幽灵吗。”John翻了个白眼。

Todd正在指挥室查看路线，突然就感觉蜂巢战舰颠簸了一下，紧接着，左侧的副官就说道，“超空间引擎损坏，我们脱离了超空间。”

“派人去修理。”Todd刚吩咐完突然想到了什么，立刻道，“扫描是否有dart飞出，随时向我汇报。”说完Todd匆忙离去。

确认到John放倒了守卫幽灵，拿走了自己来时自带的武器，又看到超空间引擎明显的人为破坏痕迹，Todd气的发出幽灵特有的咆哮声，在听到属下汇报Michael被救走时更是愤怒的双眼几乎冒火。

“没有扫描到dart飞出，不过有人看到dart仓里有一个古人小飞船短暂出现，在那两人进去后又立刻隐形了。”

Todd听着属下的汇报，一向平静的脸色阴沉的可怕，“派出所有dart，守住附近所有星门，同时搜寻jumper。”

“昨天亚城传来的简讯，发送给附近范围内所有频道。”  
“联络最近的2艘蜂巢战舰，让他们马上过来。”

Todd一边走向指挥室一边冷静的下达一个又一个命令，急促沙哑的声音泄露了他的焦急。

jumper内，“希望前面那个星球就有星门，我可不想在宇宙中漂泊。”John撇了撇嘴。

余光扫到Michael不安分想要靠近自己，John一手拿起枪对着他指了指Michael才又老实的坐回副驾驶，John不由得想到上船时逼着他交出枪果然是明智的。

眼看距离那个外观看起来跟地球有点像的星球越来越近，屏幕突然蹦出来一条全频道广播留言，猜到可能是Todd，John嗤笑一声打开留言，反正只要不回复对方就探测不到他的位置。

“Sheppard上校我是Woolsey，听到这个留言后请尽快返回亚特兰蒂斯。我们探测到有八艘蜂巢战舰集结在一起正朝着亚特兰蒂斯驶来，已经确认不属于Todd的幽灵联盟，按McKay的计算大概还有三天抵达，我们需要你回来坐镇指挥和操纵Drone飞弹。”

原本以为会听到Todd的声音，没想到打开竟然是Woolsey略显焦急的声音，隐约还能听到Rodney大声嚷嚷的背景音。

John有些犹豫，不确定这是不是Todd的欺骗手段，但如果……万一是真的呢？

“这肯定是Todd引诱你回去的计策。”看出John的犹豫Michael说道，“我们只需要找到星门，你就可以回亚特兰蒂斯了。”

只要找到星门，可万一他三天内都找不到星门怎么办？John还在犹豫间又一条语音过来了。

“John Sheppard，这是昨天亚特兰蒂斯传过来的信息，我本来想今天给你的……没想到你会带着我的犯人离开。作为亚特兰蒂斯的同盟，我可以召集相应数量的蜂巢战舰去支援盟友，但……我不确定你的行为是否代表着我们的同盟关系已经结束，也不确定我是否应该去支援。”

这次John没有犹豫直接打开了语音频道，“额……我想我们有所误会，我并没有要解除同盟关系的意思。”

“那么……立刻回来……我想我们需要谈谈救援方案。”Todd的声音从发声设备听来带着明显的幽灵特色，比平时更加沙哑低沉，语速倒是没差多少，John有点吃不准他是否在生气。

“……好……我马上回来。”John说着立刻解除了隐身状态，开始驾驶jumper往回飞。

“来得及赶过去的蜂巢战舰，你能召集多……啊……Michael你……”

Todd听到通讯挂断前那边John的惊呼声和拳脚声，猜测他们进入了搏斗状态。  
“指挥官，jumper显形了，已扫描到位置。”

Jumper上，幽灵族天生的体力优势让Michael在搏斗中占了上风，“啊……”John的右手手掌被匕首扎得对穿，全身瞬间被疼痛侵袭，发出一声惨叫。

“我本不想伤害你，但是我了解你，你一定不会老实。”Michael见被压在下面的John疼的冷汗直冒，再没了跟他搏斗的劲头，把他拉起来按在操作座位，“立刻隐形，驾驶jumper落在下面那个星球。


	7. 动容

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd舍身救John，John有些感动，对Todd有所改观。

John不知道，Michael已经从jumper屏幕上的星图坐标认出了最近的那个星球，恰好那个星球有他的秘密实验基地，也有一艘蜂巢战舰守卫。

“往这个坐标飞。”Michael在屏幕上指着一个地方，脸上带着放松的笑容，就连看到很多Dart战机飞来飞去也没能让他变脸色，John试探着问，“你在这个星球有基地？”

Michael歪头看了看John，“是的，这真是个美好的巧合，是不是？Todd表现的很急切，看来他知道了什么，但是这次命运似乎站在我这边，你注定属于我，哈哈哈哈……”

看着Michael放声大笑，John有不好的预感，“Todd知道什么？为什么急切？”

Michael盯着John笑容逐渐切换为不怀好意，“事到如今，告诉你也无妨，我给你注射的转变药物中做了点手脚。幽灵族女王是有发情期的，所以转变成功的你也有，不同的是，女王选择发情期伴侣，而你……会对第一次发情期的伴侣产生永久依赖性。马上……你的发情期就要到了……”

John听完只觉眼前一黑，“你的意思是，我不仅有发情期，还会对第一个上我的人产生性瘾？以后永远只能跟同一个人上床？”

“你的理解很正确，放心，我将会是你永远最忠诚的伴侣。”Michael低沉的嗓音中透露出浓浓的自信。

“那如果我不选择伴侣也不做呢？”  
“那么，你会死。”

John气的牙齿打颤，一瞬间他几乎想开着jumper和这个害他至此的始作俑者同归于尽，但理智阻止了他。他的人还在亚特兰蒂斯面临灭顶之灾甚至危及地球，他不能命丧于此。

一路上碰到越来越多的dart战机却因为看不见也侦测不到他们，都一一擦肩而过，Michael似乎很高兴，“看来他真的很想占有你。”

按照Michael给的坐标飞过去，那是一个隐蔽的山谷，一艘蜂巢战舰停在谷中。按照指示停在蜂巢战舰不远处，John在被抢指着走下船的瞬间爆发，左手一个上勾拳将Michael打倒，然后撒腿就跑。

刚跑两步枪击声在脚下响起，John听见Michael气急败坏的大吼，“停下，不然我会打在你身上。”

与其被你强暴一辈子，我宁愿死在你枪下，John内心嗤笑，脚步不停。

“啊！”John的右腿中弹，一下栽倒在地，等他坐起来的时候，Michael正在慢悠悠的朝他走过来，“你非要吃些苦头的话我就成全你。”

十步开外，Michael怒气冲冲的端起枪，突然一阵光速从天而降，Todd瞬间出现在John的旁边，看到Michael正在开枪，他一个箭步挡在John的身前，替他承受了Michael的枪击。

看清打中的人是谁，Michael又迅速补了几枪，就在Todd一个趔趄似乎要倒下的时候，天空传来dart战机的声音，十几艘dart战机徘徊在他们头顶上空，Michael见势不对扭头就跑进了不远处的蜂巢战舰。

Todd没管逃跑的Michael，在危机解除后立刻转身去看John，在看到John流血的手心和腿，嘴里发出幽灵族特有的类似动物生气的咆哮，“他再次伤害了你！该死！”

说着Todd朝天空看了几秒，大概是用心灵感应吩咐了什么，dart战机们立刻去攻击正准备起飞的蜂巢战舰。

John看着Todd认真确认了自己手和腿的伤势，然后拉开自己的领子就伸出进食之手，用完好的右手截住Todd的手，“喂喂！”

不管之前他怎么质疑反感Todd，刚才那一幕说不动容是假的，毕竟他自己都没法对谁做到，想都不想就用自己身体去给别人挡子弹的，John突然对Todd就有点讨厌不起来了，心情有些复杂。

“让我先治好你。”Todd看都不看自己腹部那几个血流不止的小孔，拉开John推拒的手按上他的心口。

一回生二回熟，John已经习惯Todd给自己治疗，一波能量输入，伤口已经痊愈。  
看着Todd腹部还在流血的伤口，John想劝他治疗一下自己的伤，但一想到幽灵族通过进食疗伤，他的话又咽了回去。

被Todd亲自送回房间的路上，John几度欲言又止，一直犹豫到房间里。

“指挥官。”  
在John正准备开口的时候，Todd的二把手过来了，Todd点了点头，留下一句“你先休息”就匆匆离开。

John一方面担心亚特兰蒂斯，一方面担心Michael说的发情期，在房间里几乎坐立不安。

8艘蜂巢战舰，地球战舰总共也就2艘，加上亚城自己的防御系统，对付四艘还勉强应付，8艘肯定不行。  
Larrin倒是有战舰，但是不知道她的联络方式！  
要退回地球放弃亚特兰蒂斯吗？肯定会有不愿意放弃的人坚守战斗，会造成多少牺牲呢？  
难道只能求助于Todd吗？

还有，Michael说的发情期的事到底是真是假？  
他真的会发情吗？真的会对第一次发情期上床的人上瘾吗？  
如果不做，真的会死吗？  
如果是真的他该怎么办？

John在房间踱步不止，越想越烦躁，不知道是不是思考过度，他觉得有头有点热。

Todd在开门瞬间就闻到了浓烈的女王信息素，赶紧用心灵感应将附近的幽灵全部驱散到远处然后关上门。

“John，你开始发情了。”


	8. 发情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John为了救亚特兰蒂斯做出了妥协甚至牺牲，不过这也算是为了救他自己，所以他觉得这比买卖也不一定不划算。

John听见Todd的声音，停下踱步皱起眉头，“我并没有什么感觉。”  
说着他打量起Todd，发现他腹部的伤已经完全不见，衣服也换了一身新的。

远远的John似乎闻到了一股淡淡的雪松般的冷香，道，“你洗澡了吗？我闻到你身上有香味。”

Todd没有回答，却更加肯定John开始发情了。  
“很遗憾，Michael跑了，他进入了超空间。”

“以后总有机会抓住他的，这个先放一边，亚特兰蒂斯怎么样了？”John似乎很焦躁，“为什么会有其他幽灵知道亚特兰蒂斯的位置？”

“我以前的一个手下，他背叛了我，加入了新的联盟，他从我这里盗走了一些资料，里面包含亚特兰蒂斯的位置。”Todd注视着John，观察他的一举一动。

“因为你，亚特兰蒂斯和地球都多少次遭遇危机了！”John更焦躁了。  
“……我们都是受害者。”

“既然起因是你，你理应处理好这事。”  
“我会处理背叛者……等他和亚特兰蒂斯两败俱伤的时候，是最好的时机。”Todd漫不经心。

“什么？你想坐收渔翁之利！不行！这样我的人会有很多牺牲！”John走近Todd，睁大黄色竖瞳瞪着对方，“你说过的，你可以作为盟友派蜂巢战舰去支援。”

Todd享受着John的注视，歪歪头不紧不慢道：“支援可比收拾残局代价大很多，我又能得到什么好处呢？”

John一时语塞，他果然不适合这种谈判的活儿，要是Weir或者Woolsey在就好了，John感觉头疼，身体有些热。

“再想想，你知道我想要什么。”Todd的手摸上John的脸，感觉到他不正常的体温，眼神微眯。

John本来想拍开Todd的手，但不知道怎么回事，此刻却觉得Todd的手冰冰凉凉的很舒服，还有他身上的冷香也很好闻。

“你想要……我？”John强忍着内心的不舍，拨开Todd的手，“我是个男人！你们一个个都疯了吗？”

“我不介意你是男是女，我只想要你——John Sheppard！只要你成为我的伴侣，我可以为你做任何事。“Todd微微低头，认真的看着John的眼睛。

“那么先救亚特兰蒂斯，只要你救了亚特兰蒂斯，我就答应你。”

“哈哈哈哈，John啊John，你总是这么精明。”Todd开怀大笑，“我知道你打的什么算盘。不过无所谓！我会安排10艘蜂巢战舰去支援亚特兰蒂斯！我也会得到我想要的。”

Todd说着就双手握住John的肩膀在John的额头落下一个轻吻，见比自己稍矮一些的人面露诧异，他又双手捧住John的脸，嘴角洋溢着欣喜的弧度，“你发情了！”

发！情！  
身上越来越热，下体越来越湿润越来越痒，John有些不知所措。

“你出去。”John把Todd往外推赶，Todd拉住他推拒的手，“我的医官确认到，Michael对药物做了手脚，你的发情期如果不和幽灵交配，你会发热直到烧死！”

要么做！要么死！  
看来Michael说的是真的，John几乎绝望，任由Todd牵着他坐到床上。

“John，我爱你。”Todd站在John的面前牵起他的右手，单膝着地，在他的手心落下一个温柔的吻，犹如效忠宣誓的臣子，“做我的伴侣，我会将你视作女王。”

两双无机质的黄色竖瞳对视，一双犹豫一双坚定，John率先移开视线，“你真的会救亚特兰蒂斯吗？”

“我已经联络了距离亚特兰蒂斯比较近的10艘蜂巢战舰，他们都会在2天内到达。”

John点了点头又目露凶光的望向Todd，“如果亚特兰蒂斯或者地球出事，我会拉着你同归于尽。”  
“我保证。”Todd再次亲吻John的手心，看起来虔诚又严肃。

“为什么会有发情期这种东西存在啊，好热。”John得到了保证似乎开心了一点，开始脱自己的衣服，等脱的只剩一个内裤了，他发现Todd竟然还站在那里一动不动，只是略微惊讶的看着他。

“如果你以为下面多了个洞有了女人的特征，就可以把我当成女人压倒，那你就错了！既然要做，谁上谁下全凭本事！”John一把拉过Todd把他推倒在床上，然后骑到他的腿上开始扒他的衣服。

Todd咧开嘴边笑边配合John扒他衣服的动作，“那么，我很期待你的本事。”

等到俩人都只剩一条内裤的时候，Todd几乎是迫不及待的含住John的嘴唇，两根手指伸进下面已经非常湿润的小穴。

激吻中，John似乎不满自己被压在身下，挣扎着把Todd压在身下，双手不停的在Todd的身上煽风点火，企图掌握主动权。

Todd纵容并享受着John的主动，手指始终在John下面的小穴不停的抽插扩张。

扩张到四根手指的时候，Todd一个翻身把已经热的晕晕乎乎的John压回身下，放开他红肿不堪的唇，从额头、眼睛、鼻子、耳朵、下巴一一舔过之后，又来到他的脖颈轻轻撕咬。

在脖颈种下一个又一个印记后，Todd的吻开始向下转移，在上半身几乎全部占满他的味道后，他轻轻打开John的双腿，舔上那个已经被他扩张的能看见一个小孔的娇嫩小穴，同时右手握住John的生殖器开始撸动。

“啊…哈…”小穴和生殖器的双重的刺激让一直压抑呻吟的John泄露出声。

没几分钟，“唔……”一声轻呼，John射出一股浓浓的精液，小穴里面一阵收缩之后也随之流出一股水流。

Todd撤出舌头，感觉小穴已经扩张的差不多了，抓住John的腿尽量往两边大大打开，压下身体，将自己那几乎是John生殖器两倍大小的物件对准John的小穴，缓慢而坚定的往前推进。

“啊！”刚进去一个头，John就瞪大了双眼，“太大了。”幽灵族的天赋异禀在生殖器上也体现的淋漓尽致，John有些胆怯。

“放松，我不想你受伤。”Todd安抚的亲了亲John的额头，然后又给了John一个深吻，直到感觉John已经全身放松沉溺于亲吻中时，他突然一个用力捅穿了处女膜。

“啊~~~好疼！”John几乎是瞬间就疼的双眼溢出水汽，原来破处是这么疼的，John突然理解了自己的初恋女友第一次时为什么会哭的稀里哗啦。

看到John眉头紧皱强忍泪水，嘴唇也咬破流血，Todd心疼的有些不知所措，下面完全不敢动，只能轻柔的舔掉John眼角的水迹，再次给他一个深吻，同时双手挑拨John腰间的敏感带。

过了好一会儿，在明显感觉小穴有所放松且又涌出一波热流后，Todd才开始缓慢推进、律动起来。


	9. 离开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚特兰蒂斯联络不上John，他们没有坐以待毙，为了营救John他们悄悄的行动了。

整整三天，他们都没有出过房门，John万万没想到发情期能持续三天！

这三天里，John感觉自己就像在梦游似的，每次做完还没休息多久，很快再次陷入欲火焚身的发情状态，就连累到晕倒也会被情热和疼痛给刺激醒来。

看来发情期不做会死是真的，John切身体会到了这一点。

等到发情期过去，John感觉全身上下都像是被打碎瘫痪了一般，完全动不了。

“John，你还好吗？”  
Todd不愧是强悍的幽灵族，连续战斗三天竟然一点不见疲惫，果然不是人！John撇了他一眼，没好气道，“你看我像好的样子吗，我要洗澡。”

听见John嘶哑的嗓音，Todd愉悦的轻笑，“我带你去洗澡，你可以睡一下。”说着他轻松抱起John往洗浴室走去。  
John本想抗议公主抱的姿势，但他实在太累了，打了个哈欠闭上眼就睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候John感觉浑身清爽多了，想坐起来却发现根本直不起腰，正准备再试一下身体被人从背后托起给靠在一个软垫上。

John侧头看去，背后根本不是什么软垫，而是Todd的身体。

“亚特兰蒂斯什么情况了？”John的声音还是有些嘶哑，很不愿靠坐在Todd怀中但又没有力气反抗，暂时由他去了。

Todd摸了摸John的脸，确定他没有发热才道，“我赶到的时候战争已经到了收尾阶段，敌方6艘战舰被干掉了，还有2艘逃走了，我的人去追击了。”

“我们还在亚特兰蒂斯上空吗？”John试探着说道，“我想回去……”  
Todd把下巴放在John的头上磨蹭了几下，轻声说，“你已经是我的伴侣了，应该呆在我身边。”

“那我怎么知道亚特兰蒂斯真实情况！咳…咳…谁知道你说的是真是假！”John想要大声反驳，奈何嗓子不允许，只能发出低沉的嘶哑声。

“这是离开前Dr. Rodney McKay发来的视频信息。”  
Todd在手上的平板上按了几下，正对床的墙面上视频投影显现，Rodney的头像出现。

从Rodney发来的信息来看，John了解到，这次战争亚特兰蒂斯遭受了一些创伤，但总体而言损失不大， Woolsey受重伤回到了地球，他们的boss又换回了Sam。  
关于他的事，Todd对亚特兰蒂斯的说辞是他被Michael劫走注射了不明药物，正在昏迷中，大家似乎都相信了，纷纷祝他早日恢复健康。

这是视频表面传达的信息，实际上视频背景音里的摩斯密码传达的信息，那才是John真正关注的。

“我饿了。”  
John看完视频精神似乎振奋了一些，Todd很高兴。

两天后，蜂巢战舰指挥室。

“总指挥官，已跳出超空间，到达谈判地点。”  
Todd站在大屏幕前，他的副官幽灵在后方汇报。

“确认对方战舰状况，随时准备给武器充能，让他们的指挥官过来见我。”Todd没有回头，直接吩咐。

幽灵族现在分好几个派系，他所统领的联盟目前已经是幽灵族最强，但距离他的目标还是很远。

整合幽灵族是Todd最近的工作重心，服从的收编，不服从的干掉，有女王存在的一律直接干掉，他已经掌握了用ZPM生产幽灵的方法，根本不需要女王。

Todd非常明白攘外必先安内的道理，所有人类都在坐看他们自相残杀，等着坐收渔利，他想要重建幽灵族在飞马座星系的绝对统治地位，第一步就是要统一幽灵族。

Todd的副官在操作台按了几下道，“对方发来信息，他们的女王想要亲自见你。”  
“呵……他们的女王还在……然而我已经有了最完美的女王……独属于我的……”

Todd眼神微眯，“给武器充能，干掉他们，正好实验一下我们的升级版武器。”  
“是。”

“检测到一个超空间窗口正在打开，出来了，是亚特兰蒂斯的战舰。”  
这边刚开始开炮，另一个副官突然的汇报引起了Todd的警惕。

为什么亚特兰蒂斯的战舰会突然出现在这里，跟踪他的战舰？怎么跟踪的？John身上没有亚空间追踪器，光传送传感器他也已经取下来了，难道……

Todd立刻利用幽灵族特有的心灵感应进入到战舰中其他幽灵的意识，他看到了几个老熟人，Ronan、Teyla、Mckay、还有一个亚城的少校，他们正带着John一边战斗一边朝战机仓库跑去。

“哈啊” 怒吼一声，Todd以最快的速度朝John他们赶过去，同时用意识吩咐更多的幽灵赶去拦截，然而还是晚了一步，等他赶到的时候正好看到John驾驶jumper一炮炸掉战机仓库门，然后飞了出去，临走前还得意的跟他挥了挥手。

Todd目送John离开，垂下的双拳紧握，黄色的竖瞳如同看见天敌的凶兽一般凶光乍现。

“战况如何？”回到指挥室，Todd已经恢复平静。

“他们的护盾能量只剩20%，马上就不行了。升级后的大炮，是之前威力的2倍，但是能源消耗也是2倍，幸好我们有ZPM，否则我们自己的能源系统支撑不了这么强大的大炮。”

副官显得很激动，Todd则一脸漠然。

“敌方护盾失效！”副官汇报，“要继续攻击吗？还是劝降？”  
“继续攻击。”Todd走到大屏幕前。

“敌方战舰已经毁灭。”  
“还是太慢。”看着大屏幕上敌方战舰炸毁的视频，Todd沉吟，暗想着如果跟亚特兰蒂斯的战舰交火，他获胜的几率有多大。

亚特兰蒂斯战舰Daedalus是阿斯加德人改造过的，装备了阿斯加德的武器系统和护盾，还有光传系统，比之普通的蜂巢战舰强的不是一星半点……

光传技术幽灵族本身也具备只是发展方向不同，得益于之前劫持Daedalus事件，他已经偷师最近正在他这艘蜂巢战舰上调试，救John的时候试用成功，已经可以在其他战舰推广了。

重点还是武器和护盾……以及最核心的能源……看来他的超级蜂巢战舰计划得加快速度了，制作ZPM的计划也要提前。

他必须有比亚特兰蒂斯抑或是地球更强的压倒性的武力，不然，他怎么去“迎接”他的伴侣回来呢。

“收到一条音频，来自jumper。”副官的声音打破Todd的思考。  
“……打开。”

“Todd……我是John Sheppard，不管怎么说这次你救了亚特兰蒂斯，我代表亚特兰蒂斯谢谢你，但是鉴于你对我做的事，我得说我不欠你什么了，就这样，再见……啊，还是不再见的好。”

音频刚结束，副官就说，“亚特兰蒂斯战舰进入了超空间。”

“呵呵”Todd轻笑，声音低沉而自信，“John，我们一定会再见的。”


	10. 未来来信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无法逆转变回人类和解决发情期问题，John选择冰封，然而Rodney收到了来自未来的自己的警告。

jumper小飞船里。  
“喂喂喂，我知道我变化很大，但你们能不能不要一直盯着我啊。”John有些无奈。

“Michael真的把你变成了一个幽灵女王，还是雌雄同体？”Rodney坐在副驾驶上好奇宝宝一样不停往John的腹部以下瞄。  
“如果你想问那个……是真的。”John对着Rodney翻了个白眼。

“不要太担心，我上次也做过一回女王，回去让医生给你变回来就好了。”Teyla安慰道。

John心理相当怀疑是否能变回去，不过还是点了点头，看着前方正在激烈开火的两艘蜂巢战舰，皱眉呢喃，“我们要不要帮忙呢？”

“依我看，Todd根本不用我们帮忙，他的大炮火力比另一艘高多了，赢是早晚的事。但是很奇怪啊，幽灵什么时候有这么强的武器系统了，难道Todd还有ZPM吗？之前那艘飞到地球的超级蜂巢战舰就是用ZPM升级的，看起来很像。”  
Rodney开始习惯性的分析。

“有可能，他之前偷走了很多ZPM，到底还藏了多少谁知道呢。”Ronan说道。  
“看，我说吧，Todd赢了。”Rodney看着另一艘蜂巢毁灭得意洋洋。

“我看我们还是赶紧离开吧，万一Todd调转枪头指向我们就麻烦了。”Teyla劝说。  
“怎么说他也算是亚特兰蒂斯的救命恩人，给他留个言表示一下感谢，然后我们就跑路。”  
不知道为什么John内心笃定Todd并不会攻击他们，但他没说出来。

回到亚特兰蒂斯二十天后。

“对不起John，这次又失败了。”Carson对着病床上的John一脸懊恼，“之前的逆转录酶病毒就对幽灵女王无效，改良过的还是不行，可能Michael说的是真的，真的无法逆转。”

John从手术台上坐起，“加大剂量呢？”  
“已经是安全范围内的最大值了，这个剂量没用再加多少也不会有用，只会损伤你的身体。”Carson摇了摇头。

“那有办法搞定那该死的发情期吗？”  
“发情期本来就是女王的生理特征之一，就类似我们人类女性的生理期，我恐怕只要你还是女王的身体就无能为力，不过你说Michael在药里加了什么让你发情期只能依赖同一个人，而且不和这个人上床就会死，如果能知道他到底加了什么，这个应该是可以解决的。”

Carson叹了一口气，“希望他们能快点找到Michael，我估算的你的发情期差不多每次间隔30天左右，下次发情期大概5-10天内会到来。”

“啊~~”John一下倒到床上，拿被子捂住自己的脸，发泄似的骂了几句fuck。

“如果到时候还是找不到Michael也没有办法的情况下，你要不要考虑去找Todd？我觉得他应该很乐意帮你度过发情期。”Carson边收拾东西边和John聊天。

“上次是迫不得已，他用救援亚特兰蒂斯来交换才……但是和幽灵……而且是被压的那个……噢~~饶了我吧！”John蒙在枕头下声音发闷。

“如果必须在所有幽灵中选一个的话，我想Todd是最好的选择，而且……相信我，你没有你想象中那么反感他。”

John回来后按照规定把在幽灵那里发生的事写成报告，非常详细的报告。  
他们的Sam上司看了后非常同情他的遭遇担心他产生心理问题，立刻就派了Carson医生作为心理医生来进行疏导，所以Carson知道了他和Todd之间的所有事。

“我从你的描述能感觉到Todd应该是真的很爱你，你完全可以考虑发情期的时候寻求他的帮助，就把他当做……发情期的药物来用，他肯定也愿意。”

John当然知道Todd愿意帮他度过安全期，但是在明知道Todd是真的爱他，而Todd想要的他根本给不起的情况下，他没法心安理得的把Todd当做一个药物按摩棒。  
“不，我选择冰封，等你们有把握救治我的时候再解封。”

五天后，亚特兰蒂斯会议室，Sam、Carson、Ronan、Teyla、Rodney五人参会。  
“听着，我们不能按照John的要求冰封他。”Rodney站在桌前陈述自己的意见。

“说清楚，到底怎么回事Rodney，还有为什么没有叫上John?”Sam皱眉疑惑。

“昨天星门异常开启，结果什么事都没发生，我们只是收到了一组乱七八糟的数据对吗？然后我刚刚破译了那组数据！那是未来的我发来的警告，让我们不要重蹈覆辙！这件事的中心人物就是John，我不确定他知道是好是坏，所以就没叫他。”

“未来的你？”Ronan和Teyla对视一眼，不可置信。  
“这确实是有可能的，我之前曾经回到过古埃及，John不也有一次去到了未来又回来改变了历史么。”

Sam对Ronan和Teyla说完看向Rodney，“未来发生了什么事？”

Rodney又开始走动，皱着眉头比划着手势，显得有些激动。  
“未来的我说，John被冰封后身体被盗，我们一直追查也没查到，Todd来要人跟我们闹掰了，占领了亚特兰蒂斯，我们退回地球后不久Todd率领幽灵大军来到地球要求交出John，最后只得到了John的尸体，而且是被解剖研究过的尸体，Todd大怒发动了战争，地球一半地区都沦为了幽灵族的猎食场，从此战争不止生灵涂炭。”

Rodney说完会议室陷入沉默，众人似乎都在消化这个惊人的消息。

“呃……John的冰封是重要转择点，所以你认为不冰封他就可以避免战争改变未来吗？”Sam第一个消化完出声。  
“我认为仅仅不冰封还不行，我们还得把John送到Todd那儿。”Rodney刚说完就收到了Ronan和Teyla不赞同的目光。

“把John送给幽灵？这就是你的好主意？”Ronan语气不善。  
Teyla也反驳道，“我们不能以牺牲John这种方式来保护我们自己。”

“听我说完，我们可以把John暂时送到Todd那里，这样John就不用冰封还可以解决他的发情期，等他发情期过了再回来就行了，同时我们也避免了和Todd的冲突，一举两得。”  
Rodney说完露出一个揶揄的笑，“相信我，以Todd对John的在意，John不会有危险。”

“你怎么知道Todd对John是否在意，John不会有危险？那可是幽灵！”Ronan第一个不赞同。  
“我不觉得John会喜欢这个解决方法。”Teyla道。

“……好吧好吧，对不起Sam。”Rodney看向Sam承认错误，“我黑了你的权限，偷看了John的报告，也查看了Carson的心理分析报告，我相信你和Carson都能看出来对吗？种种迹象都表明，Todd非常非常在意John爱惨了他好吗！他有很多次机会可以强迫John他都没有这么做，他很尊重John！他对John有很强的占有欲，根本不让别的幽灵碰一下John，他甚至毫不犹豫的为John挡枪，又不顾自己的伤势第一时间治好了John，所以Todd不可能伤害他！他们做……”

Rodney似乎有些难以启齿，停顿了一会儿接着说。  
“那个的时候，就是John的发情期，根据Carson的分析Todd受到女王信息素的影响也欲火焚身，但是他克制住了甚至很耐心的给John做……准备，没有让John受伤。还有，其实他可以不救援亚特兰蒂斯的，反正John已经在他手上了不是吗，或者他可以故意让救援来晚然后坐收渔人之利，但是他没有！他肯定是不希望John难过，他知道John有多重视我们。”

Rodney快速说完一大堆，然后看了看Sam又看了看Carson。

Carson双手抱拳放在桌上，看了看Sam，在对方点头后看向Ronan和Teyla，“这的确是我的分析结论，Todd确实是把John当做伴侣在对待，他很重视John，如果真的发生了未来的Rodney说的John惨死的事，据我分析Todd很大可能性真的会对地球打击报复发动战争。”

“Todd的实力可能比我们知道的要强，从上次看到的大炮威力来看，他可能已经用ZPM升级了战舰，而且我们根本不知道他到底还有多少ZPM，再加上他现在统领的联盟战舰数量预计在20艘以上，如果真的正面冲突，后果不堪设想。”Rodney忧心忡忡的说完又补充，“而且……我们都不希望John未来惨死的事真的发生对吗？”


	11. 以退为进

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了救John以及避免未来的战争，Sam他们决定铤而走险。

一个山清水秀原住民非常少的星球，星际之门附近，Todd冷肃而立，身后是四个手持武器的幽灵士兵。

上次John离开后，Todd用了两天再次集结了十艘蜂巢战舰去亚特兰蒂斯，然而等他去的时候发现亚特兰蒂斯已经不见了。

猜到亚特兰蒂斯因为地点暴露又换了星球，他派出了所有手下的战舰去寻找，三十天来一直也没找到，他以为要等到ZPM储备完成、十艘超级蜂巢战舰升级完成，找到地球才能再见到John的，没想到两天前突然收到了亚特兰蒂斯的讯息。

之前John暂住他的蜂巢战舰时，为了方便和亚特兰蒂斯联络，他们设立了一个联络中转点，位于飞马座星系中间的一个星球，把讯息发送到中转点，然后中转点会自动发送给另一方，这样既可以避免暴露自己的坐标也不用担心距离太远无法接收问题。

John离开后Todd没有关掉接收器，也没指望会收到信息，结果两天前突然收到一条留言给了一个星球坐标，说John约他两天后见面！Todd欣喜若狂，立刻放下手上制作到一半的ZPM出发前往指定的星球。

等待的期间，Todd思绪纷纷。  
John有没有被逆转变回人类呢？Michael信誓旦旦的说John的幽灵女王化绝不可能逆转，但是谁知道亚特兰蒂斯有没有办法呢。  
John的发情期也不知道什么时候会发作，如果他发作了而自己不在身边怎么办？会不会出事？

等了好一会儿，星门突然被打开，紧接着一只古人小飞船飞了出来，降落在附近。  
当看到John是被Ronan背着出来的时候，Todd紧张的走上前去，“John怎么了？”

“John没事，他发情期发作，情绪有些……暴躁，我让医生给他注射了安眠药。”Sam解释。  
听到没事的回答Todd卸下紧张，这才注意到John的皮肤已经由淡绿色变成了深绿色，一看就是体温升高的缘故。

Todd伸出手，准备从Ronan那里接过人来，却被Ronan避开还得到一个凶神恶煞的表情。  
见Teyla和亚特兰蒂斯的负责人Sam也站到Ronan面前，大有阻拦的意味，Todd眯了眯眼，“我以为你们把John带来就是为了把他交给我？毕竟只有我能帮他度过发情期。”

“是。但在把人交给你之前，我们需要谈谈。”Sam说道。  
Todd目光停留在John身上淡淡道：“愿闻其详。”

“听说你想让John做你的伴侣，但是鉴于我们文化的不同，你是否知道John所认知的伴侣双方应该是地位对等的，一方不能干涉另一方的自由？”Sam单刀直入。  
Todd看向Sam，“在John充分认识和接受自己的新身份之后，我自然会给他自由。”

“所以你打算关着他直到哪天他妥协是么？我想这就是为什么John宁愿冰封也不找你的原因了！”Teyla说道。  
“冰封？”Todd惊讶。

Carson上前道，“听着，其实我在给John做心理咨询的时候发现，John的潜意识里也是喜欢你的，可以说你们是两情相悦！”  
Todd黄色猫瞳瞬间亮了起来，里面溢满惊喜，“真的吗？”

Carson摊手，“以我医生的荣誉发誓，千真万确！但是John却不愿意承认也不愿意找你度过发情期，你想过是为什么吗？”  
Todd摇了摇头，猫眼暗淡下来。

“因为John知道他一旦找你就会失去自由！你不会再放他走对吗？”  
Todd内心的确这么想的，他没有回答。

Carson继续说道，“你有没有想过，如果你不禁锢John他可能会答应和你在一起呢？毕竟现在他也离不开你不是么，无论他去哪里，发情期都必须回到你身边。暂时的分别是为了更长久的在一起，没必要非得把人时刻禁锢在自己身边吧！”

见Todd陷入沉思，Carson朝Sam看了一眼，收到对方鼓励的眼神后又继续对Todd说道。  
“还有一个问题拦在你们中间，幽灵以人类为食，两个种族始终都是对立的，虽然现在你们因为内战暂时和我们没有冲突，但未来哪天突然敌对起来发生战争的时候，John将何去何从？如果他真和你在一起了，将来是帮我们对付你？还是帮你对付我们？所以这也是John不敢跟你在一起抗拒和你结为伴侣的原因。”

Todd听完一阵沉默。

良久，Sam轻咳一声拉回大家的注意力，“我们把John带来是因为我们认为冰封并不是一个好方法，而我们没有其他更好的办法帮他。”

Sam说着朝Ronan点了点头，后者把John交给Todd。  
Todd如同对待宝物般小心翼翼的接过John，一手揽腰一手拖腿，轻松就把John抱起。

“你应该也了解，如果你真的禁锢John，以他的性格一定不会坐以待毙，逼狠了有可能还会鱼死网破。”Sam补充。

Todd点点头，“我会考虑……”

“如果John有任何不测我会追杀你到宇宙边缘。”Ronan恶狠狠瞪着Todd。

Todd并没有理会Ronan，低头感受了下John的额温道，“John发情严重了，我们得走了。”

见Todd带着John要走，Rodney快速道，“对了，呃……我们是瞒着John带他来的。”  
得到Todd震惊的表情后Rodney又看了看John快速补充，“还有，他喜欢你这事儿他大概不会承认，毕竟他以前一直是个钢铁直男，突然就变性还被压心理上多少有点……”

Todd了然的点了点头，“那么，感谢你们送回我的伴侣，再见。”  
话音刚落，一阵白光闪过，Todd、John以及四名幽灵的身影都不见了。

“光传送！Sam你看见了吗，Todd上次果然偷走了光传送技术了！”Rodney激动。  
Sam翻了个白眼没理会Rodney，忧心忡忡道：“也不知道这么做到底对不对……Carson你觉得我们这个‘以退为进’的计策成功几率有多大？”

没错，他们把John送到Todd手里，是昨天他们最终商量出来的一个计策！如果顺利，就是既能救John也能避免未来战争的两全其美的解决办法。

其实，Carson仅仅是从心里层面上分析John没有以前那么反感Todd，并不是他们所谓的很肯定的喜欢，不过为了计策的顺利实施，Rodney认为他们有必要撒个小小的善意的谎言。

Carson似乎对这个计策挺有信心，回复Sam道，“很多案例证明，感情能改变一个人。我觉得Todd会为John做出改变，看他刚才的反应我感觉成功几率有七八成吧。”  
“希望一切顺利。”Sam叹息。


	12. 妥协

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd意识到一味囚禁John确实如亚特兰蒂斯人所说，行不通，他似乎必须作出妥协。

刚进入蜂巢战舰没几步，Todd就感觉怀里的人醒了。  
醒来的John眼神迷离，大概是从Todd的信息素味道认出了他，一边迷糊的轻声叫着“Todd”一边伸手环住Todd的脖子，脸也贴上Todd的脸轻蹭。

Todd冰凉的体温感受着怀里的火热以及无意识的依赖，加快了脚步，嘴角的弧度怎么也压不住。  
此刻他确信了Carson医生的说辞，John也喜欢自己，只是出于种种顾虑不愿承认。

来到房间，快速脱掉两人衣服，Todd急不可耐的俯身压在John的身上。  
摸上John的小穴，已经湿润的一塌糊涂，轻易就能进出三根手指，Todd一边急切的给John的下面做扩张，一边从John敏感的耳侧开始舔舐。

John似乎已经被发情折磨的比他更急不可耐，乖乖的打开双腿好方便他的进出，双手也环抱住他不停在他身上滑动，整个身体都在他身下轻轻扭动，嘴上还呢喃着“好热……快……Todd……快点……我要……”

Todd哪里受得了John这种类似撒娇的求欢，瞬间就感觉欲火焚身到下面要爆炸，再难忍受，一下抽出手指大大打开John的双腿就一冲到底。

“啊~~~~~”John不知道是疼的还是爽的，迷糊着呻吟出声，瞪大的猫眼一下泪眼婆娑。  
Todd感到自己瞬间进入了极乐世界，John的小穴里又热又湿又紧，他简直爽的想要飞起，却因为担心John会疼而暂时不敢动。

两人交换了一个津液横流的深吻，直到John主动夹住身上人的腰开始轻蹭，Todd才开始大开大合操干起来。

等到发情期完全过去已是三天后，John醒来的时候照例浑身酸疼的像是被碾压过，不过身体是清爽的。

“Todd？”  
一开口John发现自己的嗓音嘶哑的比上次还严重，脑中闪过断断续续的记不太清却让人脸红心跳的比小黄片还夸张的片段，John感觉脸有点发热。

上次还可以说是为了亚特兰蒂斯做出的牺牲，这次呢？虽然可能是受发情期的影响，但……这也太过了！  
John对自己有些懊恼！

懊恼完John突然想到，不对，为什么他没有被冰封反而在Todd这里？难道……？  
脑海中闪现Todd率领大批蜂巢战舰和亚特兰蒂斯交战的画面，John强忍着身体的剧烈抗议，挣扎着起来。

很好，Todd不在，门外也没人，John扶着墙壁，小心翼翼的朝着战机仓库移动，路上避过了两波巡逻士兵，却还是没避过第三波，被四个幽灵士兵手持武器包围起来。

“John，你比我预计的醒的早。”  
士兵应该是用心灵感应通知了Todd，他很快就赶了过来。

“我为什么会在这里？”John扶着墙壁感觉自己的腿有些酸软，但还是尽量让自己看上去不要那么狼狈。  
Todd走近一把就把他捞进怀里打横抱起，John无力的推拒一点也没影响Todd抱着他往回走。

“是亚特兰蒂斯的人把你交给我的，他们不认为冰封是个好主意。”Todd说着顿了一下，道，“顺便，我得说我也不觉得冰封是个好主意。”

“不可能！我都跟他们说好了，Sam也同意了！我不信！”John锤了一下Todd，突然意识到这是女人才喜欢的动作立刻作罢，嘴上却不停，“你没有威胁他们？没有攻打亚特兰蒂斯？”

“如果我要对付亚特兰蒂斯，上次就不会派出蜂巢战舰去救援，要知道上次我可是牺牲了3艘战舰。”  
“……那你让我联络亚特兰蒂斯。”  
“好。”

在向中转点发了John的讯息而迟迟没有收到回复后，John与Todd爆发了一次争吵。  
说是争吵，其实是John单方面的生气、指责，Todd只是冷静的解释。

John怀疑Todd对亚特兰蒂斯做了什么，亚特兰蒂斯已经退回地球甚至已经不在了，所以才不回复，否则他身为亚特兰蒂斯的最高军事指挥官，他们在收到信息的情况下不可能置之不理，而且他们的人从不会放弃任何人，这点他非常确信。

而Todd坚称自己没有对亚特兰蒂斯做过任何事，他也不知道亚特兰蒂斯为什么会不回信息，但又不肯送John回去。

之后的一段时间里，John用行动表达了他的意愿，逃跑方式花样百出、越挫越勇。

四次没跑出战舰就被发现，两次趁着蜂巢出动dart战机时偷了dart战机一起飞出去了。

幸而那两次跑出去都是跟其他派系的幽灵交战，而Todd升级完成的超级蜂巢战舰均是很快就解决了对方，于是回收dart的时候，一艘不听指挥的就特别明显。

第七次，John尝试了新方式，却差点把命搭上，Todd第一次品尝到了后怕这种情绪。  
John用一艘dart战机把自己光存储进去，然后等这艘dart战机在猎食的时候再次启动光存储，他就被释放了出来。

然而还没找到星门，John就被这个星球上愤怒的居民给抓了起来，还被当成幽灵给绑在了火刑台，打算烧死他。  
无论John怎么解释他是人类不是幽灵，这些落后的村民们都不相信他，还情绪激动的喊着“烧死他”。

就在John一筹莫展几乎绝望，而村长正要点火的时候，一束白光落下，Todd带着几个幽灵瞬间出现，紧接着一道又一道光束落下。

Todd把John从火刑台的柱子上解救下来，一把抱住他，语气里掩饰不住的担心，“John……”说着在John的头上落下一个吻。  
John不自在的推开Todd，情绪低落，“……我没事。”

Todd走到被一圈手持武器的幽灵包围起来的几十个村民面前，负手而立，朗声问道，“刚才是谁想要点火？”  
他的声音是幽灵特有的嘶哑，却又比一般的幽灵更加低沉悦耳，此刻却明显饱含怒气，吓得缩在一块儿的几十个人更加的瑟缩，有几个小孩子已经轻泣出声。

见没人回答，Todd没什么耐心的走到最前面那个人面前，“是你吗？”说着就对他伸出猎食手。  
“饶命……请饶命啊……”村长吓得跪在地上直磕头。

两个幽灵士兵把村长架起来拎到Todd面前，Todd再次伸手，不过还没落在村长身上就被一只手给握住了。  
“……不要杀他。”

Todd错愕的看着John的手握住自己的手，很快反手握住John的手，十指紧扣，John想着这样牵着进食手可以阻止他杀人就随他去了。

“他刚才想杀你，不报仇吗？”Todd牵着John的手，即使落下也没有放开。  
“……算了，我们走吧。”

Todd不是很想放掉这些储备粮，但他更不想徒增无谓的争执破坏两人本就已经岌岌可危的关系，于是在要求村民贡献出美味吃食后把他们都放了。

这次要不是在点火的关键时刻，Todd及时找到救下John，他可能就真的被烧死了。  
通过这件事，Todd开始认真思考怎样才能避免再次发生这种事。  
结论是，只要他拘着John，John就一定不会放弃逃跑，谁也不能保证下次John又会遇到什么危险，毕竟现在他已经不是一个看起来无害的人类了。

“暂时的分别是为了更长久的在一起。”  
Todd脑海里浮现Carson医生曾经说过的这句话，在内心盘算各种利弊得失。


	13. John失踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John怀孕后失踪了，未来会重演么……

亚特兰蒂斯会议室。  
“他真的就这么放你回来了？”Rodney坐在John旁边，瞪大双眼，满脸不可置信。  
John撇嘴点头，”嗯，我答应他不冰封，特殊时期我会去找他，他就放我回来了。”

Sam笑着看了一眼Carson，“看来我们的计策成功了。”  
John诧异，”什么计策？”

接下来Sam给John讲述了他们收到的来自未来的警告，他们的计策，以及他们预料到John可能采取的行动故意不给Todd回信息。  
John消化了好一会儿，虽然内心有点小愤慨，但毕竟他也是结果的受益者，也无话可说。

随后的2个月，除了发情期那几天在Todd那里度过以外，John几乎回到了以前的生活，正常和他的小队成员一起执行任务。  
除开偶尔执行任务碰到极个别飞马座本土居民对他的新外貌感到恐惧接受不能，让John气愤又无奈，其他的一切似乎都跟以前一样。

“John，你是不是胖了？”  
一天小队4人一起吃饭的时候，Teyla看着对面John突然说道。

“哈，果然不是我一个人这么觉得，我就说吧，你还不承认。”Rodney咽下一口食物，幸灾乐祸。  
Ronan道，“John最近吃的比以前多，体重上升是正常的。”

“我也不知道，最近总觉得特别饿，老是感觉吃不饱似的，前几天晚上半夜都饿醒了，这几天晚上我不得不备很多吃的。”John皱眉盯着手里的三明治，“也许我该节食了。”  
John已经吃了一盘意面两个三明治，看着手里才咬了两口的第三个以及盘子里的第四个，他有些犹豫。

“呃……要我说，我们平时行动的运动量够大，而你也没有在常规训练上偷懒，体重上升点无所谓吧，也许只是因为你到了发福的年纪？哈哈！其实，在我看来你脸圆一点更帅气！”  
Rodney说完，收到John没好气的瞪视，低头继续与自己的食物战斗。

这个小插曲John本来没放在心上，但第二天却发生了意想不到的事情。  
他们在执行任务的时候碰到了幽灵战机洗劫，在交战中John负伤，原本在他转变成幽灵女王后所有伤都会很快自愈的，但是这次他不仅没有自愈反而晕倒了。

回到亚特兰蒂斯检查治疗后，Carson宣布了一个让John刚醒来就想再度晕倒的消息。  
他怀孕了！

按照Carson的说法是，他现在身体的大部分能量都在供应这个刚三个月的小宝宝，而他本来就没有吸食人类进食导致他怀孕后身体能量不足，所以现在没办法自己治愈伤口。

John很矛盾，理智上他一点也不想要这个孩子想打掉，道德上他又觉得孩子是无辜的。  
让一个原本身心都是男人的他像女人一样怀孕生子，他觉得就是压倒他还认为自己是个男人的最后一根稻草。  
尽管Carson觉得他不是生蛋而是保留了人类的生育系统这点已经值得庆幸，John却还是暴躁的想要捶墙。

然而才纠结要不要留下这个孩子一天，John被紧急召回了地球。

五天后，亚特兰蒂斯会议室。  
“Sam，我有理由怀疑John出事了。”Rodney拿着一个pad递给Sam，“有人偷偷调取了John相关的资料，不仅如此，幽灵相关的所有研究数据也都有被复制的痕迹。而我们已经五天联系不上John了，那边说是派他执行秘密任务了，但这不合理，即使不能告诉我们，没道理连O'Neill将军都不知道。还记得之前未来的信息吗，未来的我说John冰封后被偷走，后来尸体是在地球发现的。”

Sam划拉着pad，皱眉。  
Teyla和Ronan对视一眼，说道，“可是地球上的谁会绑架John？为什么要绑架他呢？”

Carson双手合掌放在下巴上，“地球上的人也有好人和坏人的，据我所知地球高层中对幽灵长生不老感兴趣的很多，之前IOA就提议抓几个幽灵回去做研究，被总统拒绝了。”

Sam放下pad，“没想到未来Rodney担心的事情还是发生了，我会联络O'Neill将军和总统，Todd那边……”  
“瞒不了几天。Todd每隔五天就会联络John，如果收不到John的回复……”Rodney回答，语气里充满担忧，“恐怕未来发生的事情可能会重演。”

之后的三天，总统阁下因为换届忙的不可开交无暇他顾，Sam、O'Neill将军竭尽全力寻找John的蛛丝马迹，终于确定John是被新上任的一个将军秘密带到某个新研究基地，而这个新任将军则是即将上任的新总统最信任的人。

一朝天子一朝臣，新任总统还在交接阶段，O'Neill将军的部分权限已经被限，连John到底是被带到了哪里的基地都无从得知，更别提带John出来。

Rodney秘密调查新任总统和新任将军，发现他们两个正是曾经建议抓幽灵研究长生不老的人员之一，O'Neill将军请还在交接的总统当说客尝试用地球未来的安危来说服新任总统也没能成功。

在这种情况下，远在飞马座星系的亚特兰蒂斯各位即使着急也毫无办法，就在大家担忧John的时候Todd的联络来了。

历史仿佛回到了原点，又过了几天Todd联络不上John来要人，亚特兰蒂斯交不出双方僵持，区别是没有发生交战，Todd拨通了亚城的星门，一直占用，然后超级战舰几下击溃亚城的防护罩，传送了一个超强击晕武器过来，很快占领了亚城。

在得知John被困在地球生死不明，Todd如未来的Rodney所说，愤怒的率领幽灵大军来到了地球。

十艘ZPM升级过的超级战舰，二十艘普通战舰，一出现在地球轨道上就足以让所有国家领导人瑟瑟发抖。

得知幽灵大军的来意，新上任的总统吓的几乎站不稳，第一时间交出了John，暗自庆幸他还没来得及签署可以不择手段研究John的文件。

John从没想过会被自己人关押，被当成外星生物研究，更没想到救了自己的人会是Todd——幽灵，心情很是复杂。

面对唾手可得的巨大采食场，Todd没理由放弃，何况在他目前的强大军力面前，地球毫无还手之力，只是因为不想让John为难暂时没有进攻。  
最终在John答应做Todd伴侣并留下肚子里孩子的前提下，Todd同意坐下来和地球领导人会谈。

会谈的结果是，幽灵退回飞马座星系不再来银河系，地球人会在飞马座星系寻找一个有星门的无人星球作为死刑犯的永久发配地，幽灵族如何处置那些人地球人无权过问。

虽然谈判结果不尽如人意，但这已经是地球能争取到的最优解决方案，毕竟在这种会谈时拳头大的那个才是老大。

尘埃落定后，John站在Todd的超级战舰上，看着窗外即将离开的蓝色星球，想到O'Neill将军给他的最后一个密令，叹了口气。

“John，这是我退役前作为你的长官下达的最后一个命令。John Sheppard，令你作为地球驻幽灵族大使，长期执行监视幽灵族任务，确保他们永不进军地球。”

O'Neill将军的良苦用心John大致明白，这个命令既是为了保护他也是为了地球的安全。  
他现在的身份已经不再适合留在地球，谁也没法保证新任总统或者别的什么人哪天会拿他或者他的孩子做些什么。  
而能够约束Todd保证幽灵族不再来犯的人选，只有他一个。

思考间，突然被一个熟悉的冷香气息包裹从身后抱住，John没有动，他的身体已经习惯这个幽灵的靠近。

“我们马上就要回飞马座星系了。”  
Todd亲了亲John的耳朵，失而复得让他有些患得患失，恨不能时时刻刻将怀里的这个人绑在身边。  
右手缓缓摸上John尚且平坦的腹部，Todd忍不住内心窃喜，一个有着他们两人基因的孩子！他可以预见，只要有了孩子这个纽带，John再也不会离开他们。

“我……到底算什么呢？”John的双手附在Todd放在自己肚子上的大手，喃喃自语。  
就算身体变成了幽灵，他也一直以地球人自居，然而地球人却把他当做外星人想要研究甚至解剖他；就算身体变成了雌雄同体，他也一直以男人自居，然而他现在却要十月怀胎生子了。  
John感觉很迷茫。

“你是我的伴侣，亦是我的女王。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 工作有些忙，就这么匆忙完结了，有些想写的没来得及写，以后有空没准儿会回来写个番外啥的。  
> （一切OOC属于我）


End file.
